As one conventional example of a refrigeration apparatus which has a refrigerant circuit configured to be capable of switching between a cooling operation and a heating operation and which performs a multistage compression refrigeration cycle by using a refrigerant that operates in a supercritical range, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2007-232263 discloses an air-conditioning apparatus which has a refrigerant circuit configured to be capable of switching between an air-cooling operation and an air-warming operation and which performs a two-stage compression refrigeration cycle by using carbon dioxide as a refrigerant. This air-conditioning apparatus has primarily a compressor having two compression elements connected in series, a four-way switching valve for switching between an air-cooling operation and an air-warming operation, an outdoor heat exchanger, an expansion valve, and an indoor heat exchanger.